In the field of wireless communications, MIMO-OFDM (Multiple-Input and Multiple-Output, Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiplexing) technology has been used to achieve increased data throughput and link range without requiring additional bandwidth or increased transmission power. MIMO-OFDM technology utilizes multiple transmission antennas at a transmitter and multiple receiving antennas at a receiver to enable a multipath rich environment with multiple orthogonal channels existing between the transmitter and the receiver. Data signals are transmitted in parallel over these channels, and as a result, both data throughput and link range are increased. Due to these advantages, MIMO-OFDM has been adopted in various wireless communication standards, such as IEEE 802.11n/11ac, 4G, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LIE), WiMAX, and HSPA+.